The consumer retail market is quite expansive and contained therein are numerous segments of products. From clothes, sporting goods and many others, these segments create a multi-billion dollar market. One consumer market within the retail space is entertainment/novelty devices. Whether a product is designed for a special occasion such as various holidays or a product that is focused on a particular niche, the products in these markets are designed to provide an entertainment value for those engaged therewith. By example but not by way of limitation, these devices can include motion activated Christmas decorations or non-seasonal items such as party decorations. One category of entertainment devices are aqueous devices.
Aqueous devices have proven to be quite popular and range from products such as lamp bases to conventional snow globes. The aqueous based devices utilize the fluid properties of at least one liquid to create a visual entertaining effect. Existing aqueous devices typically further include at least one material that can be at least temporarily suspended in the liquid for additional visual effects. Furthermore, aqueous entertainment devices are known to utilize two immiscible liquids to create visual effects. The most common types of these devices are conventional wave machines.
As is known in the art wave machines typically are movably mounted on a motorized base so as to oscillate in a back-and-forth motion. The motion of the container will agitate the two immiscible liquids contained therein and create a visual wave effect. Other devices such as lava lamps utilize air or other gases to agitate the immiscible liquids so as to create a visual effect.
Accordingly, the features and advantages of the present invention over existing aqueous display devices will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following detailed description, claims and drawings.